


Chocolate?

by dreamymie



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, HaruDam, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamymie/pseuds/dreamymie
Summary: Do you even trust me?
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto, Bang Yedam/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps, im back with another harudam fic. This is kinda rushed so expect errors here and there. But do enjoy them! Love you guys~

"Yah Kim Junkyu, you're not helping me!"

"Bang Yedam you’re literally calling me in the middle of the night and you want my brain to work that fast?" Junkyu replies at the other end of the phone. "Aren't you god yedam? Genius yedam? Why aren't you using that pretty brain of yours?"

  
"I'm trying, it's just that I want it to be special.."

Junkyu can guess Yedam is pouting right now, "It's just Valentine’s day, no biggie."

"Yeah, right. I know you're preparing something crazy for mashi'' Yedam snickers.

"Hey keep it down! He might hear you."

"This guy I swear, anyway are you gonna help me or not?"

"Ergh lemme think... How about homemade chocolate? You know Haruto is really picky, if you made a special one for him, he might like it!"

"Hmm I guess you're right. Okay then, I'm gonna make homemade chocolate!"

"Good luck then damie, I can't cook for the life of me."

"I'm not a great cook either but at least i'm gonna try first."

"Alright I'm going now, shiho is already clinging on my side like a baby."

"Okay lovebirds, bye. Thanks hyung and sleep well." Yedam pushes the end button and throws his phone by his pillow.

Tomorrow is Valentine’s day and he wants to give Haruto something he has never done or gifted before. Unfortunately, Haruto has class tomorrow so they couldn’t spend the day together but Haruto did promise to come by Yedam’s apartment to pick him up for dinner.

Yedam quickly picks up his macbook and searches for a quick and easy homemade chocolate recipe. After selecting a few in case of failures, his eyes fell heavy and with a determined mind, he sleeps off happily.

-

The next day, after a few trials, Yedam finally succeeds. He takes out the chocolate from the freezer and it's perfect. Taking a small bite, yes, not too sweet and a bit bitter just the way Haruto likes it. He already bought a heart-shaped box, wrappers and a ribbon to place the chocolate and decorate.

Done the wrapping and such, Yedam looks around the kitchen. Shaking his head, he needs to clean up the place because it looks like a hurricane just flew by.

As he starts washing up the utensils, his phone rings.

Oh, it's Jeongwoo. Wiping his other hand and putting on the speaker, “Hello?”

“Hello hyung!”

“Hi woo, what's up?”

“Nothing just checking up on you. What are you up to?”

“I just finished preparing my present for ruto. Now I'm washing up the dishes. Anyway, why aren't you in class right now?”

“Wah to have someone for Valentine's day, how magical.. oh ya my class ended early because our lecturer had a meeting.”

“Wait, so where’s ruto? Is he with you right now?” For info, Jeongwoo and Haruto go to the same university but in different courses. Though these two best friends stick to each other during their free time.

“Nope, I'm already out from the campus. He said he’ll stay for a bit, don't know why though.”

Yedam froze for a split second before continuing, “O-oh really? Ermm okay then woo, I need to go now.”

“Ah okay! Love you hyung~”

“Alright love you too.”

Well, that's odd. Haruto usually would call or message him after class. Checking his call history and inbox multiple times, still no sign of his boyfriend. Okay, let's just stay positive. Maybe he’s in the library. The other night Haruto did say he will be busy researching for his upcoming presentation.

-

After finishing washing the dishes, still staying positive, Yedam messages his lover asking where his whereabouts are. Not long after that, he receives a reply from Haruto saying he’s in the library and he’ll be there till 4 pm.

‘See that was nothing to worry about. You paranoid boyfriend’ Yedam mutters and scolds himself. He checks his watch, 3 pm. Might as well make a surprise visit for his boyfriend.

Yedam changes his clothes, wearing a cute sweater and curls his hair. Feeling elated to meet and surprise his boyfriend. Not forgetting to bring the well-wrapped present in the pretty paper bag.

-

Yedam arrives at the university. Knowing where to go, he immediately walks to Haruto's faculty library. Lord and behold, Yedam sees a familiar figure in front of the main entrance and he’s not happy about it. Out of all the people, he just has to see this girl in front of him. It's Haruto’s ex, Jessica. 

Ignoring her existence, Yedam tries to avoid her by going to the other entrance but just before he walks away, there he sees another familiar figure. Guess who? It's his one and only beloved boyfriend. Yedam fastens his pace and hides behind a corner. 

What is Haruto doing there? Why is he with her? What are they talking about? So many questions running through Yedam’s head right now. Sadly he couldn’t hear the conversation since they are pretty far away.

Looking at their gestures, they are talking too friendly for Yedam’s liking. He knows both of them are still good friends but c'mon, they are exes for god sake. Right then Yedam sees Haruto taking something out of his pocket. A ring box. A freaking blue ring box. Holding the box with a smile, a smile that Yedam knows it's not just for anyone.

Meltdown. Instant meltdown.

Yedam turns around, heart beating fast and walks away as fast as he could from the scene. Arriving at the parking lot, he jumps into his car and tosses the gift at the passenger seat. Knuckles white as he holds tightly on the steering wheel. His body is shaking and tears are pouring down like there's no tomorrow. His heart shattered to pieces.

Reminding himself he’s still at the campus ground. Picks himself up and drives away.

-

Cry. That is the only thing he could do right now. In the dark room, on his bed wrapped inside a blanket. He’s a total mess.

So he was right all along. These past few weeks, Haruto has been off. Not as clingy as before. Keeps on checking his phone while they are on a date. Keep saying he is busy and denies his offer to meet-up or dates. Yedam doesn't want to be that paranoid, over-possessive boyfriend so he just moves on with it. But that backfired him so fast.

Yedam looks up to the clock. 7 pm. Haruto is supposed to pick him up for dinner tonight. Oh right, it's freakin Valentine’s day. What a great day to be heartbroken. He already turned off his phone hours ago so he probably got hundreds of calls from his boyfriend.

Not long after that, he hears his front door open, “Baby, are you here? I called your phone multiple times.” Great. Yedam forgot they both have each other’s apartment keys.

“Yedamie? Baby? Are you in here?” Haruto knocks on his door repeatedly. The door locked so the taller couldn’t get in.

Contemplating whether he should answer or not, he finally answers with a sore voice, “Just go away ruto. I don't have the strength to see you right now.”

“Wait what do you mean baby? Are you okay? I'm worried, what happened love?” Haruto utters softly.

Yedam starts to cry again, sobbing. His heart couldn’t handle this. Hearing Haruto’s soft voice just slaps him with the reality that the man on his door right now doesn't even love him anymore.

After a few minutes, he hears his door open. Haruto rushes inside and hugs him, “Baby! Shushh, what's wrong?” Haruto manages to find a spare bedroom key hanging by the kitchen door.

Yedam pushes himself from the hug, but his weak self is too tired, “Why are you even here? I said go away!”

Haruto holds on stronger, “Baby, explain to me! Did I do anything wrong?”

That's it. That's the question.

Yedam looks up directly into Haruto’s eyes, “Do you even love me?”

The shock in Haruto’s eyes, “What do you mean damie?! Of course, I love you!”

“Why are you lying?! I'm tired, okay. Just please, please leave me alone..” Yedam's voice cracks and closes his eyes. Feeling the coldness as he leans back on the wall.

Haruto stands up with a loud sigh and walks out of the room. A minute later, he comes back in and sits down beside the older. Placing his hands on his lover's thigh, “Babe, open your eyes. Please look at me, just for a moment.”

With a heavy sigh, Yedam opens his eyes and the world felt like it stopped for a second.

“What is this?”

“It's our promise ring.”

Yedam feels like he just lost his mind. Both him and the man in front of him. It's the same blue box that he saw that afternoon.

Yedam looks away, averting from the intense gaze of his lover, “It's not ours, it's yours.”

Haruto is still being patient, “Babe, please tell me. What's wrong?”

Still not looking, Yedam replies, “Isn’t that for Jessica?”

Haruto looks so perplexed, “Jessica? Wait what do you mean?”

“I saw you and Jessica this afternoon.”

Ah. That's it. That's why.

Haruto smiles and cups his boyfriend's cheeks, making Yedam face him “I love you so much baby.”

Yedam got furious at Haruto's sudden mood change, “What are you smiling for?!”

Haruto cracks up a soft smile, “Okay baby, let me explain. Jessica was the one who helped me get the rings. She works at the jewellery store, so she helped me get these rings packed up just in time for today. So she asked me to show the rings after I received them this morning to ensure everything is perfect.”

Yedam just stayed silent. With a small voice, ”Then why did you avoid me? Why did you reject my dates?”

Haruto scratches his nape, “Well that I have a confession. I actually worked as a part-timer in a coffee shop nearby. The timing clashes and I need the money to buy the rings.”

He continues, “I also avoided you because I'm scared you can smell the coffee from me. You know that I don't enjoy coffee so to avert from suspicions, I stayed away from you. But I guess I just made it worse.”

Haruto gently caresses Yedam’s cheeks with his thumbs, “Damie, I apologise. It's totally my fault for keeping this from you and I made you question my love and our relationship. It's not fair for you and I’m so dumb for making this a secret because the love of my life is throwing himself from my existence.”

Being a crybaby, heads down, Yedam cries again. Throwing punches on other’s chest. “I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.”

Haruto engulfs the smaller and kisses the top of his head, “I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry.”

Yedam lays his head on Haruto’s broad shoulder, “No, I should be apologising. That was stupid of me to assume things and not talk it out with you first. That was so childish of me.”

“It's okay baby. So are we okay now?” Haruto pulls away from the hug and looks at the older’s eyes. Yedam nods and smiles.

Haruto returns the smile, his boyfriend still looks stunning and cute with puffy eyes and red nose, “That's more like it. I love seeing that sweet smile of yours. Oh and these pretty eyes, I’m sorry.” Pecking the older's eyes and nose gently. Yedam giggles and plants a kiss on Haruto’s cheek.

“Love..” Haruto picks up the box again and opens them. “These are the rings that I chose for our promise rings. I really hope you like them.”

Haruto picks up the smaller platinum band and takes Yedam’s left hand. Sliding it into the ring finger, fitting perfectly. Brings the hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss on the knuckles. Haruto wears the other ring and links their hands, intertwining their fingers. “Do you like it?”

Yedam's heart swells at the affection, “I do. I love it." A sigh of relief from Haruto. Yedam slides his hands on the other’s neck and leans in. Haruto closes the distance and they share a sweet, tender kiss. Breaking the kiss, catching their breaths and places their foreheads together.

Yedam speaks carefully, “I'm sorry and thank you baby. I'm such an ignorant dummy. I sure did learn my lesson from today. I love you so much.”

“Hey, no love. This what strengthens our relationship and I promise no more secrets and I love you too baby.” Naturally their lips found each other again, this time with more passion and love.

-

The couple has been laying on the bed, sharing sweet nothings, peppering kisses for hours. Yedam laying on Haruto’s chest, drawing circles on the abs while the taller arm hugs the older’s slender waist tightly. Yedam looks at the clock on his nightstand, “Babe, it's already midnight.”

“Hungry?” Yedam nods his head and pouts while looking at his boyfriend. Haruto kisses the cute pout, “I thought so, I was gonna bring you to a new restaurant but let's save that for next time.”

-

They finally settle for pizza. While waiting for the food, they cuddle on the couch and watch some random movie on tv. Breaking the silence, Yedam says slowly “Ruto, I have a question.”

“Yes baby?”

Looking at his ring finger, “Why did you need to work for a part-time job?” Seems like a silly question but Haruto comes from a wealthy family so it just made Yedam curious.

“Well, I want to buy these rings with my hard-earned money. I want it to be really special for us so I have to be independent and be the one that makes the first move. I know that you’re working hard too and since i'm still a student, I want to show you the man that I am.”

“Aww baby.. what I need to do to repay you.” Yedam turns his body around and hugs the taller’s torso.

Haruto returns the hug and kisses Yedam’s temple, “Seeing you smile and say that you love me every day is enough to repay me. I don't need anything else in this world beside you.”

-

Approximately 15 minutes later, the pizzas arrive. Haruto says his gratitude to the delivery man and brings the pizzas to the kitchen. Placing them on the dining table.

Yedam comes from behind the counter, “Babe, Valentine’s day is over but I have a gift for you. It was meant to be a surprise but yeah. Happy Valentine’s day baby.” Yedam gives the paper bag and sits beside his lover.

Haruto smiles and takes out the heart-shaped box, opens them, “It's chocolate!”

“Not an ordinary chocolate, I made them! The chocolate is sadly broken into pieces cuz I threw them too hard... But they still taste good.” Yedam says nervously while fiddling with his small fingers.

“Really?” Haruto takes a piece into his mouth and leans forward, kissing the other deeply. Melting the chocolate and pulling away with a tug on Yedam’s bottom lip.

“I like to take my dessert before dinner and it tastes really good babe. Just the way I like it. Happy Valentine’s day too baby.” Haruto winks, taking another piece to his mouth before getting up to take some plates for their pizzas.

Yedam smiles and he can feel a blush crept across his cheeks. ‘How can this man never fail to make me fall in love again’

  
end.

**Author's Note:**

> Im bad with angst, sorry.. Also feel free to leave a kudos and comments! If you guys have any prompt too, you can leave them in the comment~ Thank you loves and see you whenever!


End file.
